Basilisk
Basilisk was a robot which competed in the second season of ABC's BattleBots reboot and the third on Discovery and Science. It was created by a brand new team of fabricators from Alberta led by Lucas Sloan. Its main weapon is a flipping arm which could supposedly "strike three times faster than the blink of an eye" due to eight custom-manufactured twitch valves. Basilisk was also joined in the arena by Afterbyte, a 10-pound flying drone equipped with a very unique weapon- Afterbyte could latch itself onto the top of another robot, and then use its drill weapon to penetrate the top armor. For season 3, Basilisk had gained a more pyramid styled chassis with a bigger snake head on the flipping arm, reworked electronics, a flamethrower inside the flipping arm, and an addition of a camera on the flipper. The use for the camera is currently unknown, but it could either be for a "Bot Cam," an automated system, or just for timing to fire the weapon. Despite these upgrades, Basilisk barely worked in all of its fights as it idlely moved around the arena, died at points, or both. For unknown reasons, Basilisk didn't return for Season 4. Robot History ABC Season 2 Basilisk was one of twelve robots which had to fight its way through the preliminary round in order to qualify for the main tournament. It drew Gemini and Blacksmith in its fight. It attacked Blacksmith straight away, but was unable to get underneath with its flipper, and took several hits from Blacksmith's hammer. Basilisk seemed to have broken down due to this attack, and it stopped moving. Later in the match, Afterbyte flew low and ended up being attacked by Blacksmith, who broke the drone in one hit. Miraculously, Basilisk began moving again and attacked Blacksmith once again, but quickly slowed to a stop once more. Basilisk did not move at all for the remainder of the match, and lost the match to Blacksmith. Discovery Season 3 Basilisk's first fight was a tag team match where they were paired up with Double Dutch and were against Bale Spear and Parallax. The rumble started off rather poorly for Basilisk as they were shoved against the arena screws and took punishment from Parallax's weapon. However, Basilisk took advantage of Parallax's drive issues by flipping them over, which also rendered the drum almost useless. Basilisk seemed to be having drive issues as they were only moving in short bursts. Still, they managed to stay alive for the duration of the match and when time ran out, the judges awarded them and Double Dutch a unanimous 3-0 decision victory. Basilisk's 2nd match-up put it in a rumble with Deviled Egg and Axe Backwards. When the rumble began, Basilisk was reasonably quick to get out of its square but took a big hit from Axe Backwards and seemed to have no mobility after that. However, its flipper was still working and it was able to get moving again partway through. As the rumble progressed, Basilisk did very little other than take punishment from its opponents but managed to survive to a judges decision, which was scored 2-1 in favor of Deviled Egg. Towards the end of the 2018 season, Basilisk 's team requested a match again st Chomp that did not count towards their record and was just for fun. The match started out rather poorly for Basilisk as they were having drive issues but managed to avoid the first hit from Chomp. However, their drive issues meant they weren't moving around well and took a direct hit from Chomp. This didn't seem to phase Basilisk as they were still mobile but the 2nd hit they took from Chomp took out their weapon system. Basilisk continued to move around a bit and took a 3rd hit from Chomp but luckily for them, Chomp ended up on its side and struggled to get itself upright again. Basilisk continued to show the referees that it was mobile while Chomp was counted out as it desperately worked to get its weapon to self-right. Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "Here comes a snake from the Garden of Bleedin'. By land or by air, he don't care. It's BASILISK!" "This bot is about to serve a full stack of slam cakes and a side of Canadian Breakin'. It's gonna kill you with kindness. It's Canadian, eh? It's BASILISK!" "It's the pyramid of pain that'll make you want to call your mummy. See it and you'll say Phara-OH NO! It's BASILISK!" "This Canadian bot is going to maple leaf you in the dust. He's black, he's green, he's a killing machine. It's BASILISK!" Trivia * A rumble featuring this robot was shown as a humorous way to advertise the Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom movie. Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Robots whose final battle was a win Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots armed with Spinning Drills Category:Multibots Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots armed with drones Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Animal Based Robots